


All He Wants

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Sex, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rough Sex, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine has a rape fantasy. Of course, he and Sebastian are dorming Dalton students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All He Wants

"Sebastian! Stop!" 

Sebastian chuckled under his breath at Blaine's pleas. They were all a part of the scene, the fantasy. He would never hurt Blaine, of course; no, he loved that boy more than he cared to admit to himself, even. Blaine just loved falling into the fantasy of being pounded into the bed by a brutal assailant who wouldn't take no for an answer. Even as he protested, Sebastian could see the desperate need, the blown pupils and the slightly open mouth. Blaine was eating it up. That only made Sebastian move harder, thrusting almost violently, squeezing Blaine's hips so hard he knew he'd leave bruises. 

"You're not going anywhere," he said with a laugh. 

Blaine whimpered, desperately moving underneath Sebastian. Sebastian pinned him down by shifting his weight forward so that he was fully on top of the smaller boy. 

Sebastian straddled Blaine's hips easily, keeping one leg on either side, thrusting in a rough, animalistic way. Oh, it felt so good to be inside of Blaine. He let out a contented smile and kept on moving. Blaine kept up with the desperate pleas, loving the fact that he said no but Sebastian wasn't moving. "No! Sebastian, I said stop it!" he choked out, the lusty look still in his beautiful brown eyes. 

"I'm not done with you yet, beautiful," Sebastian purred, speeding up the pace while digging his fingertips into Blaine's delicate flesh. He couldn't wait until the morning when Blaine would be sporting beautiful, beautiful bruises. "Not even close." He was getting closer though, honestly. Doing it like this was a turn-on for Blaine, but it was also so good for Sebastian. He tried to hold off but Blaine just kept pleading. It was hard to not come on the spot with his crying.

Sebastian was on the verge and he loved it. One of his favorite feelings was the teetering, desperate feeling that occurred right before orgasm. He squeezed Blaine tight, close to that point. He took a deep breath and then it hit him. He came hard, rocking into Blaine's prone body. Blaine kept crying and pleading the whole time, making those delicious little whimpering sounds. 

That was when Sebastian was ripped off and out of Blaine by strong hands. That was when Nick Duval punched him in the face. The blow was sharp and knocked his head back. "Get off of him!" Nick yelled, looking at Blaine horrified. He gripped Sebastian by the collar of the shirt he hadn't bothered to discard. "What the hell Sebastian? I heard him; he was crying and kept saying no…" 

It took Sebastian a minute to regain his composure and took Blaine a moment to fall out of the desperate, submissive mindset that always occurred when he and Sebastian role-played out one of his fantasies. "Nick!" he shouted shrilly. "You fuckin' idiot, you don't just barge into someone's dorm room." 

"You raped Blaine!" he said. 

"No, you've got it wrong Nick," Blaine mumbled, the haze coming out of his eyes. Blaine was coming down from his submissive headspace and quickly. He looked confused, vulnerable and he started crying. Sebastian wanted to go run to him but Nick had him pinned down and was staring at him like he was a rapist. 

"I-I've got it wrong?" Nick hissed. He clutched Sebastian's shirt so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Blaine, you were begging him to stop." 

Blaine started to cry, face bright red. He was humiliated. This set Sebastian off, made him angrier than he was before. "It's called a fantasy, you dumbass," he snapped at Nick. "If you had a sex life of your own, then you'd get that people have those. You've totally hurt Blaine and you need to leave."

"I don't understand," Nick murmured and that set Blaine off. 

Sebastian wasn't sure that he'd ever seen his boyfriend so angry. Blaine cried and yelled at the same time. "You don't have to get it Nick!" he yelled. "You just have to accept it and get out! You just walked in on us having sex and somehow, you're still here. That is not okay in any way, shape or form!" 

"Blaine...I..."

"Just get out Nick," Sebastian said harshly, not sure if he could make the situation any less mortifying, but he could at least get rid of the boy who had walked in on them. Nick looked at them, hesitated, and then walked out. No, ran out was probably a more accurate word. He darted out of the room, leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone. Sebastian sighed and Blaine just crumbled in front of him. 

"Baby, are you okay?" he asked, as Blaine started crying even harder. He sobbed softly, covering his face with his hands. 

"I'm embarrassed," he mumbled, looking so insecure that it hurt. "I always felt so...sick for having those fantasies...and...did you see the way he looked at me?" 

"Baby," Sebastian soothed, kissing his boyfriend's sweat soaked forehead. "You and I both know that you're perfectly normal. Your fantasies are hot as hell and we both love living them together." He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held tight, a vicious anger surged. Nobody in the world should be able to make Blaine feel like his fantasies made him a sick person. Blaine was allowed to have sexual desires and Sebastian was honored to be the one to fulfill those desires.

Blaine sighed a little bit and reached out to hug Sebastian. Sebastian held him tightly. He may have loved the rougher side of their sex life, but nothing was better than cuddling Blaine all the same. He cuddled him close, trying to get him to calm down. He kissed him several times. "It's alright Blaine," he whispered. "Just a few more months and we'll both be out of school. We've already got our place all lined up remember? Soundproofed walls and all." 

Blaine looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I really did like pleading you to stop…" he whispered, breath heavy and face flushed. "It was one of the hottest things ever." 

"You, Blaine Anderson, the hottest thing ever."


End file.
